Code Geass: The Perfect World
by Toph the Trickster
Summary: Life in the time of Lelouch of the rebellion was a harsh one. What if thing were different? Charles, the loving father. Lelouch the great prince. Geass, nonexistent. see what things could have been if they lived in a perfect world
1. Life Among the Legends

Disclaimer: Code Geass is property of a company beyond me. It is not mine. Understand that or die.

* * *

Okay, I know I am still in the progress of writing Now and Forever. I still am, but I also felt like writing this. The idea has been in my head for months already so I just had to act on it.

Sincerely,

Toph the Trickster.

* * *

Code Geass: The Perfect World

.

.

**Chapter one:**

**A Life Among the Legends**

**.**

**.  
**

In the year 2017, it was a well known fact, throughout the world, that Ashford Academy, a school situated in Tokyo, Japan, had the world's elite under its wing.

The Ashford's, who owned the school (as the name might suggest), were a very noble family to begin with. They once spearheaded the research and development of early generation Knightmares, ones that were no longer utilized majority of the world's military today. Despite this, they managed to stay in high favor with the emperor of Britannia thanks to the recommendation of the empress, who entrusted to them the care of her children.

There were many well known people, if not just their sons or daughters, that were part of the school's student roster. Although a majority of them were merely Britannians of high nobility, there were some of them who stood out from the rest.

As the reader must know, just like any other school, Ashford has a form of student government. This takes the form of the popular _Ashford Academy Student Council_. It is in this group that Ashford's most prominent students are brought together.

Before I continue any further, I would like to ask for your forgiveness. Where are my manners? To merely approach you and speak without first introducing myself, I must say that it was very rude of me.

I am Christoph Trick, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. But this tale you are about to hear does not revolve around me; in fact, I take _absolutely_ no part in it.

Although, I am sure, you have all heard the tale of Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon King. It was a tale of bloody war, trickery, deception, loathing, and little bit of love on the side. It was a beautiful tale, expert in its conception, and graceful in its telling. But what you shall hear is far from what we have witnessed; away from the strife, the pain, and the death.

I shall tell you a tale of a _Perfect World_.

~ TtT ~

"Alright everyone," A blonde student said as she entered one of the many rooms in the student council clubhouse, which was, in all actuality, akin to a _very_ large mansion. "Let's get this meeting started. We have a lot of ground to cover before we can celebrate the schools foundation day." She took some time to look around the room. "Is everyone here?" Milly Ashford asked no one in particular.

Now, Milly was the granddaughter of the schools superintendent. Or was it principal? I forgot. She had been the student council president for the past three years of her schooling. Although many people were against the idea of a freshman leading the school, when she first took office, she managed to prove herself as a leader, and no one has gone against her since.

Well, it is not unexpected that someone would mistake Milly for your typical spoiled brat at first glance. I would have to disagree greatly. She is, in fact, on a whole different level. I shall not bother to explain anything more of her character to you, dear reader, as I believe actions speak louder than words.

"Lelouch, Nunnally, and Rivalz are missing, president." Nina Einstein, another member of the school's student council, said. She was declared a technical genius for her research on Sakuradite. She was currently working a part time job as assistant to the well renowned Count Lloyd Asplund, Head of the R&D division of the Britannian military. She ran her hand through her emerald green hair, and readjusted her glasses as she said this. Nina was known as the shy-type among the group, but that did not hinder her progress in anything she set out to do. And with the ever blunt count Asplund as her mentor, she was slowly leaving her xenophobic self in the world of the past.

A snicker was heard throughout the room as a brown haired student decided to voice his opinion on the matter. "Lelouch, no doubt, has gone on another gambling expedition with Rivalz. But that doesn't seem to explain Nunnally's absence as well, though."

Milly looked to the speaker, as though regarding his words. She pinched her nose in exasperation, and said.

"You may be right, Suzaku. But I don't honestly think that Lelouch vi Britannia, a prince, would be out gambling. He worries too much about his public image to do that."

Kururugi, Suzaku just shrugged at the statement. Being the son of Japan's current prime minister gave him the opportunity to meet with many prominent political figures. And that, of course, meant that he had also met with several members of the Britannian royal court, even some members of the royal family.

"But we all know that Lelouch doesn't _really_ care for his image. He just doesn't want to disgrace his family." He told the Ashford heir, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Though what you say is true, Suzaku, my brother is not out gambling today." Everyone in the room turned to the door to see Nunnally vi Britannia walk in, accompanied by a blue-haired male that we all recognize as Rivalz Cardemonde. Despite being a princess of Britannia, she came to Japan to study. Although most people would have expected a member of the royal bloodline to have taken to tutoring, the children of Empress Marianne were the only exception to that. "We received a call from father this morning, instructing Lelouch go to the airport on some important pretence."

"Wait," Milly raised her hand, stopping the middle schooler from continuing any further. "Your father…" the silence in the room was almost deafening as the realization hit.

"You aren't referring to the emperor, are you?"

"Milly-neesan," Nunnally was well known throughout Ashford for being gentle and kind, very unlike her older brother. "I only have one father, don't I?"

"Despite that, Nunnally," Suzaku spoke, gaining the attention of the assembly of well-known students around them. "Aren't you worried, Lelouch _did_ just receive a direct order from the Britannian emperor? Don't you think it might be political trouble?"

Nunnally shook her head in response.

"No, it couldn't be."

"What makes you say that, Nunna-chan?" Milly queried

"Big brother looked quite happy when he put down the phone, and I don't mean his regular, cheerful front either. He almost looked ecstatic."

"Do you know why?" it was Suzaku, this time, who spoke. Nunnally just sent everyone in the room a dazzling smile. It was rare to see the renowned _Black Prince _excited, so naturally, everyone wanted to know why.

"It's a _very_ personal matter for my big brother; and, although, I may know what was talked about on the phone, Lelouch-onisama would rather not let anyone know of this secret." The way she said this made everyone subconsciously add a '_yet_' at the end.

~TtT~

The remainder of the student council meeting was uneventful. Even the, usually, nosy Milly Ashford did not have the courage to snoop around the reasons behind Lelouch's absence.

It was an order from the emperor! Of course she would be intimidated my that sort of thing. Now, it's not that Milly, or anyone else for that matter, found it surprising that Lelouch was given an order from the emperor. He was a prince, after all, a very favored one at that. Although he was eleventh in line for the throne, he still held high in esteem by his father. Milly was very happy about this, of course, since everyone knew that the Ashford's were backed by the Legendary Empress _Marianne the Flash_, who just happened to be the boy's mother. That, and the added fact that Marianne vi Britannia was Charles's favorite among his many, many wives.

She decided to ask her grandfather about this at a later time. Her grandfather, who still managed to remain in contact with the empress, despite the former being away from the capitol city for nearly seven years. Milly knew that her grandfather would be able to squeeze the answer from the warrior queen.

The president subconsciously licked her lips as she thought of the possibilities that accompanied Lelouch's absence and excitement.

~TtT~

Lelouch vi Britannia, so dubbed _The Black Prince_ by his peers in the social arena of the Britannian empire, was also dubbed as the school's heartthrob. Whenever Milly, the ever enthusiastic girl when games and festivities are of discussion, presented the school with anything that had to do with getting something from the student council (that something being either a kiss, date, or even a temporary relationship), Lelouch was usually on the receiving end of _any and all_ efforts made by Ashford Academy's female population.

Shirley Fenette, another member of the prestigious council, was no exception. On my personal note, I have even come to call her Lelouch's number one fan girl. The teenager just doesn't understand the fact that he is not interested. I am sure many of the readers remember her personality in the story of the Demon King. She got herself shot for trying to be involved too much, all for foolish infatuation.

Either way, it is not my place to judge.

Let's return to the story, shall we?

Shirley fell on one of the few exceptions to the trend social of the student council, the only other being Rivalz Cardemonde. She comes from a family of nobility, of course, but nobility, alone, cannot determine popularity in the world. Her family had never done anything of note, and thus, have not raised any favor in court, or gained favor from any of the _Legends_ either.

The _Legend_ was a title given to any member of the empire who has done deeds of note, or achieved a status so early in life that it can only be declared as something of myth. Shirley recalled some of the names that she encountered in the list of Legends in her notebook, since it was a part of their class in recent events:

Schneizel el Britannia, the white prince,

Cornelia li Britannia, the witch of Britannia,

Empress Marianne vi Britannia, Marianne the Flash,

Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three, the Apollo Knight.

Luciano Bradley, Knight of Ten, the Vampire of Britannia,

Anya Alstreim, Knight of Six, the Pink Prodigy,

Kururugi, Suzaku, The white Grim Reaper.

Shirley took a pause here; remembered that Suzaku had been given honorary citizenship for test driving a newly developed Knightmare. His induction as a Legend only served to strengthen the alliance between Japan and Britannia. Shirley also remembered that Gino and Anya were also in the student council.

Gino's parents sent him to Ashford to let him have a, slightly, normal lifestyle outside of the military.

Anya, although, was engaged, and was sent to Ashford to be closer to her fiancée. Despite only being fifteen years old, thirteen years younger than her fiancée who was twenty eight, she had already developed a strong bond with the man, and neither had any objections to the engagement.

Shirley continued her listing off of Legend names until she came across the name of the person she admired most.

Lelouch vi Britannia, the Black Prince.

She remembered that her teacher at the time, Jeremiah Gottwald, had mentioned to them that Lelouch had several other nicknames, ones that were only used when the situation deemed fit. As her thoughts dwelled on the man of her dreams, however, Shirley recalled another person who was well known to have always been correlated to the Black Prince, one that was connected despite taking no part in the prince's affairs:

The Grey Witch.

There was no name given; her identity, a well kept secret. As Shirley kept her mind on the thought, something occurred to her that caused her eyes to widen like dinner plates. She immediately ran, toward the Ashford residence to tell the president about what she had concluded. More for her own reasons than Milly's

As she ran, it never occurred to the girl to just use her cell phone…

Absent minded no?

* * *

I tried a different approach to this fic, literally _turning_ myself into the narrator.

So that ends the first chap of a Perfect world. Did you like it? Send me feedback, please. And ideas are much appreciated as well. To those who would like to discuss the pairings, just post opinions through your reviews, thank you.

Sincerely yours,

Christoph Zar, the Trickster.


	2. The Student Council Meeting

Disclaimer: Code Geass is property of a company beyond me. It is not mine. Understand that or die.

* * *

Hi everyone, here is the new update for the Perfect world.

Sincerely,

**Christoph Zar.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Student Council Meeting**

Hello everyone; it is good to see you again. Please take note of my finely crafted pun of you being able to _see_ me as I am merely a portion of the author's personality, therefore you may never, in a sense, see me, except when my person decides to express me, that is.

But anyway, that is not of grave importance.

The actual important thing is, actually, what is happening to our beloved friends at Ashford academy.

Now, when we left them to their own devices, many of the members of the student council were trying to figure the reasons behind the sudden absence of the Black Prince, who just happened to be their Vice president.

Quite frankly, I feel they should just leave him alone, lest they get themselves involved in some Political, or Royal Family, matter that will basically leave them in, dare I say, _Deep Shit_.

But then again, since I take no direct part in the goings-on in this little drabble of ours, I cannot give them that advice, now can I?

The year 2017 saw many things, despite Britannia being in, what it was called, its _Golden Age_, it was not as perfect as I have led you to believe.

Now, you may now be wondering, 'why would I call this place a perfect world if it wasn't as perfect as one would want it to be?'

The answer to that is simple, my dear Watson:

There is no point in writing a story that lacks _any_ form conflict, whatsoever.

~ TtT ~

Let us now leave myself to my senseless ramblings, and move on to the actual story:

A day has now passed since the, slightly, eventful day where our favorite Demon disappeared from the student council scene for reasons unknown to only but him. It was Friday today, and, of course, the Ashford Student Council, recently dubbed ASC for convenience of the author, were looking for a way to humor themselves, be it at school or outside.

Our, very aggressive, friend, Kallen Stadtfeld, was walking through one of Ashford's many courtyards, being followed by several of her _grunt girls_. I am sure you are able to visualize the, usually two, people that are known to follow the school bully around, agreeing to whatever he or she says, and getting their hands dirty, figuratively, of course, thus being, in a sense, grunts.

But that is not necessarily the case for our beloved Kallen Stadtfeld. Well personally, I would not call her beloved at all. Forgive me, Kallen fans, but I just never liked the Kallen that we had seen during the reign of his majesty, the Demon King, my frustration with her culminating in her grand interruption at the battle of Damocles was…

…

I am rambling again.

Anyway, she was walking with her two companions, or, more accurately, assistants who worked directly under her in the student council. I shall not bother to name them yet, as they take no important role in this tale, as of the moment. Unlike what many perceive her to be, based on appearance, where many believe her to be sickly, Kallen was actually quite fit.

There were even times, I dare not deny it, lest she send me flying through the roof, where she has displayed her monstrous strength and, extremely, aggressive nature for all to see.

But then, she never really was the type to be she.

She had just entered through the Student Council clubhouse doors when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" Kallen asked.

"Ah! Kallen!" Kallen immediately recognized the perky voice as that of Milly Ashford. "It's good I managed to reach you. I want you to get to the student council boardroom, now! You hear me? This is of top importance"

"Yes president!" I could almost imagine she said: '_Yes, Your Majesty!_' based on the tone that she used to say it. She was about to end the call when Milly added:

"Oh and please tell any other members you may run into to go to the boardroom as well. I think that I have just found today's activity." And, with that, the extremely perky president ended her call.

Kallen didn't even get to say goodbye.

Talk about rude.

~ TtT ~

Kururugi, Suzaku was seated at one of the chairs of the boardroom when the meeting had started.

In case you were wondering, Kallen made it five minutes before the meeting was about to begin. She had obviously thought that the meeting had already started when Milly called her, and this left the Stadtfeld heir extremely irritated with her superior.

Suzaku, always the honest person, couldn't help but snicker slightly to himself when he saw Kallen's facial expression. She looked like she just had a make-out session with Lelouch, which was impossible as the prince decided to relieve himself of school for the duration of the day, in addition to his absence the day before.

It also occurred to the Legend that she couldn't have done _anything_ with the prince either, as he has never even spared her a second glance.

But then, it wasn't like she was interested either.

Suzaku looked around the room. Everyone was there, except Lelouch, of course. Nunnally, although, was seated at the head of the long table, the rest of the seats were occupied by the Student Council officers:

Milly Ashford,

Shirley Fenette,

Nina Einstein,

Rivalz Cardemonde,

Kallen Stadtfeld,

And, of course, himself: Kururugi, Suzaku.

Suzaku knew that the empty chair to Nunnally's left was Lelouch's.

Please take note, reader, that the person to sit at the head of the long table, by Ashford rules, is the person who called the meeting, and, in this case, since Nunnally had been the one who called everyone there, she was seated as the chairperson.

Around the table, which was practically radiant from all the stars seated upon it, were the lower members of the student government, those who helped with the projects of the club, that held no office. They listened intently to what was about to be exchanged among their superiors as, they knew, that it could affect their schedule for the rest of the day, or even the weekend as Milly was not above claiming their time from out of the blue.

Quite rude, indeed.

"Alright I assume everyone is here?" Milly asked to no one in particular.

"Well…" Rivalz started.

"I know, Rivalz-san." Nunnally vi Britannia cut him off. "My brother is not here. In fact, I am here to discus that very issue with you right now."

Everyone leaned a bit closer in order to listen to her more clearly; everyone had their suspicions, some more far fetched than the others, believe me. So, of course, everyone would want to know the reason behind Lelouch's absence. It wasn't that he was always there, but he did make sure to leave a very detailed reason, and a heads-up before he would fade into the blackness.

This time, it was just so unlike him.

"I know that many of you have been wondering what has cause oni-sama to suddenly absent himself from yesterday's affair, and even doubly so now that he has been gone for two days." Nunnally's expression remained cheerful, despite the words she was saying. The anticipation of the news merely built up as she went on.

She was quite good at that, you know.

"This... what I am about to tell you… it is something that may change the course of your lives."

The anticipation was now at its peak.

"Do you really wish to know?"

Everyone nodded in response, There were even others, among the lower members, who could be heard screaming in the background.

Again, I say: Rude

"Alright," Nunnally conceded. "I'll tell you."

Silence followed…

"…"

…

"…"

The silence continued…

"…"

…

"…"

The silence, from everyone's point of view, became far too unbearable…

In unison: "**WHAT IS IT?!**"

Nunnally just let out her cutest, gentlest smile, and it was enough to subdue the angry crowd around her.

She truly was her parents' child.

"There is going to be a party at the Britannian Imperial residence tonight, formal wear, please bring dates. Oni-sama's reason for his absence will be made known there."

This was it.

This was what they were anticipating

This…

Was, to be _extremely _blunt, was very, _very_, anti-climactic.

* * *

So how do you like that, huh?

Seriously, how do you like it?

Sincerely,

**Toph the Trickster**


	3. The Prelude to the Party

Ah, it's good to update again.

Thank you for the reviews, and I feel honored that you like my story.

I just hope to be able to deliver to you people what you like so much.

Sincerely,

**Christoph Zar**

Chapter Three:

The Prelude to the Party

Greetings people of the world. I would like to bid thee a pleasant good morning.

Or, in the case of those who are experiencing the afternoon sun, good afternoon.

Maybe even evening for our other fellow readers gathered before the computer at the moment.

And as for those who have decided against sleeping for the sole purpose of reading this story, I strongly suggest that you go to sleep first. Oh, I am honored for you, whoever you may be, that you would go to such lengths with the intention of reading my little bundles of software, programmed to look like ink on paper, but I must strongly suggest against it.

I wouldn't want you to end up short, like _some_ people I know.

Isn't that right, Toph the Trickster?

Now, let us try to recall what had transpired during our last visit to the famed Ashford Academy:

When we last left our Student council, I am sure you remember that the transpiration of a party had just been made known to the members of our favorite student body collective.

Please allow me to tell you that if you do not recall _anything_, not even the vaguest of concepts, I do suggest that you backtrack, and go through the previous chapters again.

Unless, of course, you would rather be dammed to darkest depths of hell...

… figuratively, of course.

~ TtT ~

Forgetting my redundant self in the depths of madness, and revert our full attention to lives of our friends, or idols, whichever you deem better,

"Alright everyone," The, overly, perky voice of Milly Ashford echoed through the board room. "The Party will start at seven in the evening, on the dot. You had better be there, or your weekend is forfeit. I seriously need some help getting some things ready for Foundation Day."

I could distinctly hear the words "What kind of things?" from the large group of underlings.

And for the fourth time in this story I say:

How rude.

And looking at Milly tells me that she is feeling the same thing, albeit, expressing her frustration in a different manner:

Imagine a gigantic, two stories to be exact, Milly with glowing red eyes, fangs, and a very dangerous looking fist, looking down at you while speaking, in her most tone: "Do you really want me to elaborate on that? It would be in your best interest to just show op, and have a good time, don't you agree?"

Ah, a true leader. The very thesis of the saying: 'speak softly, but carry a large stick.'

A resounding voice echoed through the crowd of lower members:

"**YES, YOUR MAJESTY!!!**"

What would Lelouch's reaction to that be, I wonder?

~ TtT ~

Ah, but let us not stray from our purpose now.

Let us go to where our friends have seated themselves. A good half-hour had now passed since the meeting had been adjourned, and the heads of the student council, minus Milly and Nunnally, were now gathered in the boardroom.

But they never really leave now, did they?

Wait…

Why am I even bothering to ask you? You're the one listening to me right?

Anyway:

Gino Weinberg, the knight of three, was in a dilemma, one that you would least expect him to be in:

Gino Weinberg, doubt me if you will, was in need of a date to the party that night.

It wasn't that he was incapable of charming a girl, oh no, he was, in fact, capable of causing some to swoon. He was on the same level as Lelouch and Suzaku in terms of looks, and even more so in terms of charm.

Now, that was all well and good, so if getting a girl was not the problem, what was?

Do I have any answers?

…

I'm waiting…

…

The room, I am currently in, is silent, other than the air conditioning and the background music, that is, but that doesn't count.

Allow me, then, to tell you:

Gino Weinberg, much like Lelouch, was having trouble finding a girl who would _not_ throw themselves at him.

I mean really, it just seems so difficult for a heartthrob to find a decent date these days.

"Ah…" Gino sounded, feeling great relief at the sight that greeted him:

At the other end of the table, were seated the "_Ladies_" of Ashford Academy:

Nina Einstein,

Shirley Fenette,

Kallen Stadtfeld,

Anya Alstreim.

Milly Ashford and Nunnally vi Britannia were out, so they could not have been there.

Thinking about it, why has no one ever told me that the way I seem to enumerate these names, in every chapter so far, seems foolish and redundant?

…

The ranting seems to be getting the upper hand of me again.

Gino made his way to the group of girls, knowing that they would not fall to infatuation. Hanging around _all_ of the school's heart throbs on a normal basis _will_ make _any_ girl immune to their charms, well, at least the ones that they exude normally, that is.

Being on the receiving end of romantic feelings from one of them, well, _that_ is something else entirely.

"Hey gals." Gino called nonchalantly, as he approached. Suzaku and Rivalz seemed to have found interest in what was happening, and made their way to the congregating group as well.

"Gino?" Kallen, the more alert among the girls gathered there at the time, was the first to respond to the greeting. "Oh, hey, how are you?" she replied in an equally nonchalant voice, but, not having anything else of interest to look to, she gave the knight of three her full attention.

Kallen, for the most part, never really found interest in Gino Weinberg, but, due to the lack of things to do, decided to humor him

Ah, what we do for the sake of escaping boredom.

"Ah, fine." Gino stole a glance at the other girls.

Shirley was deep in thought, thinking about her crush, no doubt.

It was very common knowledge that she wanted to go with the Black Prince, so it didn't help her, in any way, that he was absent again.

Gino looked to the other two remaining girls, as though looking for any indication of interest in the exchange.

I felt as though it would have matched better if Gino didn't like to talk to Kallen, as what the other two girls were doing would have made the situation perfect.

Allow me to explain:

Let's say Gino was stuck talking to Kallen, whom he never enjoyed the company of, so, he looks to Shirley, who he finds is too deep in thought to be bothered. Due to that circumstance, the knight of three looks to Nina Einstein, only to find her speaking quietly on the phone.

Contacting her date perhaps?

Certainly not something we would have expected of Nina Einstein during the time preceding the _Black Rebellion_, but, then again, she was living in a different atmosphere at the time.

This situation, I shall remind you, is very different from then.

Now, returning back to the actual story, where Gino and Kallen are on good terms.

Gino decided, out of curiosity for the most part, looks to his friend and colleague, Anya Alstreim. Then, he finds her fiddling with her phone, somewhat.

Gino took a careful glance at the younger girl's facial expression, and finds her quite thoughtful.

Imagine that: Gino Weinberg, the ever cheerful Apollo, actually taking consideration of someone's face before remarking.

Maybe, I should get my video camera?

Wait, that wouldn't work. I'm only looking at letters.

Not to mention the fact that I _don't_ have a video camera either.

"Hello?"

…

Anya was talking to someone on the phone, and everyone in the room seemed interested.

Why?

The Ashford Academy Student Council was not made up of ignorant fools, I will tell you. They didn't get their positions through fame alone; they managed to do their jobs, and complete any tasks that were assigned to them. All of them had, at least, an above average intelligence quotient, and, of course, knew how to put two and two together.

One: A party was just announced, one involving Britannia's royal family.

Two: There was only one person Anya would go with to _any_ party in high society.

Therefore: We have our answer!

Please take note of the following, one-sided exchange if you wish to find out:

Oh, and before I forget, you shall only know of Anya's side of the conversation

"Do you know?"

…

"Of course the party."

…

"Why do you think?"

…

"Who else would I go with?"

…

"No, I do not. So?"

…

"Alright then, I'll see you later, bye."

She put off her cell phone, and deadpanned to her surrounding friends, who were, unsurprisingly, still staring at her.

"You can stop staring now," she decided to take out a notebook, and scribbled something down. "You'll all get to meet my fiancée later tonight. So will you quit doing that?

"It's rude."

Yes, quite rude indeed.

~ TtT ~

So this leaves us where we are now, with everyone looking for dates, or, in the case of others, discussing the details of the coming activity, we return to the state of consciousness at the half-hour prelude to the party.

Gino, dressed in nobleman's garb, was already heading to the house of his date,

Kallen was waiting for hers,

Suzaku was already on his way to the Imperial residence, alone,

Nina was getting dressed at the Lab,

Milly was putting on her Makeup,

Rivalz was getting his hair gel on,

And Anya was already in deep conversation with her fiancée, as he waited for her to finish dressing.

Yes, they were in the same room...

... while she was changing.

Everyone was now preparing for the party.

~ TtT ~

Except two specific people, who had just returned from a whole-day outing.

I will let you tune in, if that is at all possible, to their words, but I shall make no commentary…

Alright, maybe only a little, for the sake of narrating their actions

I'll let you figure out who said what.

"Ah, it's good to be back." He said as he lay down on the bed.

"Are you _that _exhausted?" She said, while looked around the closet for something to wear.

"Just spending a whole day with you is exhausting," he told her, nonchalantly. "Taking you on a _date_ is something else entirely."

"Although you say that, admit it: you enjoyed yourself."

"Whether I did, or did not is not of importance here."

"So are you saying that you did?

…

"I'd like an answer, thank you."

…

Nothing...

...No answer?

Or maybe I just refuse to let you know.

Although I ramble and rant, there are just certain times where I am downright evil.

Good day.

* * *

So that ends this installment of The Perfect World.

I would like your guesses on the following:

who is Anya's fiancée.

who, among the notable members of the student council, is going with who.

Please tell your answers through your reviews. I tried to give you all _some _hints, vague as they may be.

So…

Please review…

Sincerely,

**Toph the Trickster**


	4. The Imperial Party: the Introductions

Disclaimer: the person who can't figure out that Code Geass is not ,y property is going straight to my condo in hell, got that?

* * *

Alright people, before we begin, there are several things I would like to discuss with you:

**First** of all, to those who are reading "Now and Forever," I am currently trying to develop some new plot ideas for the story. It's not that I don't know what will happen next, I just don't know how to make it happen. I have some ideas, but so far, they just repeat what happened in the series.

So, as of the moment, forgive me because "Now and Forever" will take a break.

**Second**: I've read some of the reviews, and I am pleased to know that there are others that managed to make correct guesses, while others couldn't get them right.

I did try to leave you some hints, but I'm not entirely sure you got them.

**Third**: I would like to thank you all for the feedback, and the advice. If you have checked my profile, you will find that this is only my second story, and I'm still trying to get this writing business down. I still haven't found myself, as a writer, though.

Sincerely yours,

**Christoph Zar,**

A side of the mind of Toph the Trickster

* * *

Chapter Four

The Imperial Party:

One, the Introductions

"Now presenting…" The sound resounded through the grand ballroom of Britannian Imperial residence in Tokyo, Japan.

For added effect, please insert names of anyone you so desire in the "…" above.

The place was huge. It really spoke for the grandeur of Britannia and its might, in all aspects.

Standing in one of the indoor balconies, I looked into the room. Yes, dear readers, I was there.

The floors of the room were made of a certain peach-colored stone, and the walls were constructed of white marble. Yellow draperies hung from the ceiling, creating a yellow sea in the sky. The person who was put in charge of decorations apparently decided to leave the skylight untouched, and the moon could be seen shining through the glass. On the walls hung portraits of the many members of the Britannian royal family, and at the end of the, extremely large, rectangular hall, were three flags, hung from the ceiling.

The rightmost flag was that of Britannia,

On the far left was the flag of Japan,

And, on center stage, placed slightly further to the front, was the standard of Lelouch vi Britannia, the ever infamous _Crimson Crane_. To those that know, it is actually Geass sigil, but then, Geass doesn't exist here now, does it?

Looking at everything from my little perch, gazing at the Britannian grand ballroom, seeing it all from the bird's eye view, I only have only thing to say:

"Wow…" Rivalz Cardemonde? Well, it seems that someone has beaten me to the punch. I was going to say incredible, but, then, that could work too.

Now, Rivalz just entered through the main door, which led to a balcony. At the sides of which were two separate staircases that met in the middle, directly in front of the balcony. The procedure was to let the pair enter from different sides, and meet at the center where a spotlight would shine upon them.

Rivalz looked to the Valet, a middle-aged man dressed in a tuxedo, his standard uniform no doubt. The latter looked at list, a list, I believe, to contain the names of all the guests who were expected to be present that night.

"We shall now present to this party, the honored Ashford Academy Student Council, and members of the Britannian Royal Family."

Ah, it seems that there are _other_ members of the royal family who decided to attend this party…

"This is big." Rivalz commented. He looked to Suzaku, who looked extremely calm for someone who would be in the presence of Lelouch's siblings. Rivalz, himself, looked quite up heaved. "You look calm, aren't you even slightly intimidated, we're going to be in the presence of royalty?" Suzaku just smiled at him, and it told him only one thing:

"You expected this didn't you?"

Suzaku nodded. "I did, but I wouldn't be scared, if I were you. I've met some of Lelouch's siblings before, and they are actually very nice people."

"Easy for you to say," Rivalz muttered under his breath. "You're the prime minister's son."

How rude.

"Presenting…"

"Oh, Suzaku, it's starting." Rivalz looked to his side, only to find the man gone. Rivalz looked around the room as the orchestra, or, more specifically, the piano began to play.

So, they decided to put some background music behind the introduction of the big-wigs, did they? Quite a timely decision on the part of the planner, I must say.

The tune was enigmatic; I could almost feel some dark undertones behind it. This was a piece chosen by the Black Prince, no doubt.

Now, Rivalz, still, continued to look for his missing friend, only to find him standing near the stairs.

"What? Suzaku's going first?" Well, Mr. Cardemonde, if he _is_ standing near the stairs, he _could_ very well be the person to be announced.

Ah, forgive me. It seems that _I_ am the one who is acting rude now.

How rude.

"… Kururugi, Suzaku, The white Grim Reaper, and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia!" The pair walked toward the center, both moving in complete synchronization with the beat of the playing tune, making their walk seem like a well orchestrated act.

Suzaku bowed to the princess before taking her hand, and the pair bowed to everyone present. Such a polite boy he is, don't you think?

"Presenting…" Rivalz had decided to take to one of the balcony extensions that went out at the far sides of the ballroom to get a better look at the guests' as they entered. He listened well as the valet continued: "Count Lloyd Asplund, the Pudding Earl, and Nina Einstein!"

"What!" Rivalz exclaimed, oh so very rudely. But, regardless of such, there was only a moderate reaction that came from the crowd as it was rare to see a noble, especially someone as eccentric as the, infamously blunt, Count Asplund some to a high society party with a date who wasn't as well known as he.

The Count wore a leather coat, and, more or less, the entirety of his costume, well, at least the ones that he wore when he needed to present himself as a noble, that is. Nina looked quite different, although she gave up her braids for a ponytail months ago, her over-all appearance had a very powerful effect on the students present at the party.

Nina Einstein, the girl who was said to be xenophobic until she started working for Count Lloyd, walked down the stairs with the regality worthy of Empress Marianne vi Britannia. Nina's tight fitting, baby-blue dress, which was paired with a scarlet shawl, accented her curves perfectly, and the absence of her glasses made her all the more alluring to the students present.

In fact, she even managed to catch the eye of some of the nobles; if my observation of slack-jaw and gawking meant otherwise.

"Announcing the arrival of Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three, Apollo, and Kallen Stadtfeld!" The pair entered, looking quite like a handsome couple. I said "like" as they were not. I presume that they just went together for the purpose of convenience.

This wouldn't be the first time they did that, so you know.

Anyway, Gino seemed to have decided to go with his _Knight of Rounds_ uniform, cape and all, and Kallen donned a Gown made of pink Silk.

After the pair joined the audience, Rivalz, remembering that _they_ were going to be next, (impressive, he managed to remember that he and his date were going to be introduced, but he wasn't able to recall who would go first; very good Rivalz Cardemonde.) ran back to his spot by the stairs.

"Let us welcome Rivalz Cardemonde and Shirley Fenette!" Rivalz (apparently, I only seemed to have noticed this) was in a Black coat, that mixed delicately with the color of his hair, which his blue truffle, pants, and handkerchief complemented. Several gold chains dangled from his shoulder, giving him a slightly militant appearance. Shirley decided to put on an orange gown decorated with sapphires cut to the shape of leaves. The design, and the dress as a whole, gave me the feeling of an autumn breeze blowing through the woods.

And although the pair was welcomed very pleasantly, the applause didn't seem to be as lively as the one given to the others.

As the pair merged with the crowd, I could distinctly hear a noblewoman beside me ask her partner: "Who are they?"

Really: how rude.

"Heh, looks like Milly is going in with Lelouch." Rivalz said, slightly depressed at the notion. He looked to Shirley, and saw her wearing a similar expression. "Hey, let's not try to be so down, this is a party, after all, right?" Shirley looked to her fellow student and smiled.

"Thanks Rivalz, but do you seriously think that Lelouch would go with Milly?"

"It's certainly possible," Rivalz tried his best to not look depressed, but, apparently to me, it was getting difficult to do so. "They _have_ known each other for years. But if fells kind of embarrassing on my part, since I didn't even try to ask her out tonight."

Shirley raised an eyebrow then furrowed it shortly afterwards. "Oh? So the notoriously loud Rivalz Cardemonde got his tongue caught by Milly Ashford?" Shirley's expression melted into one of lighthearted amusement as she said this. "I should have known that, even you would experience _some_ sort of change because of her.

"Yeah, well, _you_ have experienced the same thing, right? But I am curious," Rivalz said. "Why didn't you go with Lelouch tonight?" he asked her.

Shirley just blushed and looked to her shoes as she fidgeted.

"You weren't able to ask him, were you?" Rivalz's expression softened, he felt sorry for the girl. She shook her head, confirming her inability to ask the prince to be her date.

"He wasn't around," She told him, looking up again with a sad smile on her face. "And I could not come up with the courage to ask him through the phone either."

It's an odd thing, don't you think? That these two, kindhearted people came to a party together for the purpose of comforting each other, they, who could not be with the person whom they cared for, found solace in comforting another who suffered the same fate.

Sad and touching, I must say.

But, as of the moment, let us return to our friend: the valet, who was now, as Rivalz predicted, about to introduce the Milly Ashford and her, unknown, date.

"Presenting: Prince Clovis la Britannia, and Milly Ashford!"

So, it seems that the presentation of the guests from the royal family has finally begun.

"What!" for the second time tonight, Rivalz Cardemonde exclaimed. "Milly went with one of Lelouch's brothers!?"

It seems that the teenager had not placed Clovis in the list of Milly's potential dates, if his reaction had any say in the matter.

Leaving Rivalz and Shirley to their own devices, I decided to Move my gaze away from the hapless couple, and turned to another pair that spiked my interest: Nina Einstein and Lloyd Asplund.

"Ooh," Lloyd reacted, in his regular manner. Really, if he wasn't introduced as a count, one would never have expected him to be nobility. "It seems that, whatever the reason behind this party is, it must be something big."

"What makes you say that, professor?" Nina, with her hair tied up in a ponytail, looked up to her boss.

"The third prince is here, and, if my guess proves correct, we might even see the crown prince here tonight."

Nina became slightly intimidated by the thought. It was very obvious on her face.

Somehow, someway, Lloyd noticed her troubled expression, and, in a very uncharacteristic manner, _actually_ tried to assure her.

"Try not to be intimidated by their presence here, Nina-san." Lloyd's voice snapped Nina out of whatever thought she was drowned in, and the count had her full attention at his fingertips. "The royal family of Britannia are not bad people, and besides," he wrapped one of his arms around her small shoulders and held her close. "You're going to need to learn how to interact with these people, especially in our line of work."

Nina nodded in response. "Uh, Professor Lloyd,"

"Hm?" His snappy voice asked.

"Is Cecile-senpai coming tonight?" She seemed slightly shy at asking this question.

I wonder why.

"Hm, Cecile?" Lloyd queried, not really expecting an answer as he added immediately: "If I remember correctly she went here with Lord Kanon Maldini."

"So she went with Lord Kanon." Nina whispered to herself, her head lowered slightly. Lloyd, for some reason he seems to have become quite sensitive to the people around him (or is it just Nina?), seemed to have noticed her reaction, as he eyed her before deciding against saying anything.

Whatever that was about, I have a feeling that it could lead to something interesting in the near future, don't you agree?

~TtT~

The tune of the piano, which floated through the air of the grand ballroom, began to change. A violin begun to accompany to the new melody, and this went of until a choir joined the orchestra in its performance. A xylophone could also be heard in the background, and it added to the tune's magical feel.

If I was correct, this would be the tune played to usher in the higher members of the royal family, truly, a befitting tune for them.

"Presenting Prince Schneizel el Britannia, the White Prince, and Princess Cornelia li Britannia, the Witch of Britannia!"

The applause was thunderous; two of Britannia's most popular heirs were present. The audience was utterly ecstatic, seeing the two legends walk into the room, some of the younger women swooned, the male students gawked.

Ah, I couldn't help but smirk slightly at the sight: Schneizel was in his usual nobleman's garb; that was no surprise. It was Cornelia that caught everyone off guard. She was in a dress

Yes, dear reader, you read me right, a dress.

Ever since Cornelia was younger, she was always seen in militant clothing, seeing her in a dress was as rare as getting away from her in a Knightmare battle.

Lloyd was right, whatever this thing is about, this affair was either bigger than the Empire or the two Legends came to this party solely on a whim.

"It seems that you were right, Nunnally-chan." Suzaku spoke to his date, who was clinging to his left arm. "Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia did come."

Nunnally vi Britannia let out a dainty giggle, and smiled at her date. "Why wouldn't they be? Lelouch-onisama sent them invitations for the party, invitations he wrote _himself_."

"Although you have a point, Nunnally-chan, Don't Schneizel and Cornelia have duties in the Euro Universe?" Suzaku pointed out, he really didn't seem to sit well with the fact that two of Britannia's representatives, that were sent to deal with the unstable political relations with the EU (Euro Universe), were here partying.

It wasn't like he wasn't honored by their appearance, oh no, he was. Kururugi, Suzaku was very honored to be in the presence of two people he admired very much, but didn't settle the bubbling feeling in his stomach. Japan was in an alliance with Britannia, ant that could only mean one thing:

Japan was going to be pulled into whatever conflict involved the Holy Empire of Britannia. It wasn't such a good feeling.

I, for one, was starting to get the feeling that this party also has several political implications, other than merely serving the purpose of entertaining friends, family, and guests.

"True, true." Nunnally conceded. "But I'm sure one night, away from work, won't kill them."

Suzaku just remained silent as the next pair was announced.

"Announcing…" The Valet began. If my assumptions were correct, the next pair to be announced would be…

"… The crown Prince, Odysseus eu Britannia and The crown Princess, Guinevere de Britannia!" The crowd, so it seemed, was dumbstruck by the sudden appearance of the crown prince and princess of the empire, surely this party _had _something behind it if the first three princes ware attending it.

The silence would have become insulting if it went on for too long, so I took the initiative:

I started clapping, from my place high above in the balcony.

My lone clap echoed through the hall, and seemed to wake the people from their stupor, one by one, at least.

My clap was soon echoed by Count Lloyd Asplund. I'll have to thank him for that later. The sound grew and grew, until it was more thunderous than the applause given to the two Legends who entered previously.

With the order in which the people entered, it appeared to me that there were only two pairs yet to be introduced: the Host's Knight and the Hosts himself.

"Clovis," Milly queried. "Do you happen to know who Lelouch's knight is?" Her voice was very different from her usual perky tone, and it made her seem quite dignified.

Oh if only Milly would act like this more often! She would be so much bearable.

Clovis looked to his date, somewhat shocked. With good reason too, I might add. Here was a girl who had known Lelouch vi Britannia for _at least_ ten years, and she didn't even know the identity of the Black Prince's knight? Oh my.

"You don't know?" he told her with a raised eyebrow. Not waiting for her to answer, he added: "I might as well surprise you, now won't I?" he laughed slightly, eliciting a groan and pout from the Ashford heiress. "All I can tell you, is that his knight is doing a part-time job at Ashford." He looked away, toward the stairs, and chuckled to himself.

Has it ever occurred to you that, somehow, despite being, at least, fifty feet above them, I am able to notice their slightest action?

~TtT~

"Announcing to the hall the personal Knight of our host, Lelouch vi Britannia, the Black Prince, Jeremiah Gottwald and his fiancée, the Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim, the Pink Prodigy!"

There was a single exclamation that ran through the entire collective of the student council, minus Suzaku, Nunnally, and Nina, of course, since they knew of it long before the party, as they heard the names being announced.

A single cry, one that divulged the thoughts of the students as a whole. One word that said it all:

"WHAT!"

Ah, _very_ rude indeed.

* * *

And that ends chapter three of "The Perfect World." I hope I managed to balance the elements of the story this time. I would like to know, so please send me your feedback.

Also, please divulge your opinion of the pairings for the party, and whether or not to push on with them.

Sincerely yours,

**Toph the Trickster,**

The Author


	5. The Imperial Party: the Party Proper

Disclaimer: Code Geass would be mine only in my wildest dreams

* * *

Alright, I know many of you have been waiting for this update, so I apologize. I have been having a hard time finding inspiration, and I have not seen as many LuluC upsates as before.

Sincerely,

**Christoph Zar,**

A side of the mind of TtT

Anyway:

* * *

Chapter Five:

**The Imperial Party:**

**Two, The Party Proper**

The initial crowd's, or rather, the student's reaction, were short lived. And despite the fact that I found their outburst quite humorous, I couldn't help but tear my attention from their grasp as the valet spoke again:

"That is all."

He turned to leave the, excruciatingly large, but glamorous, ballroom when he was interrupted by an, oh so rude, voice that came from the crowd.

"What about Lelouch!" Rivalz called out. "He is the host of this party right? Shouldn't he-" his statement was brought to an abrupt stop by Shirley who, surprisingly, managed to come up with the audacity to wrap her hands around Rivalz's mouth, pull him down, and whisper to his ear:

"Rivalz!" Shirley's voice, I admittedly say, sounded like that of a little girl. You know: the, usual: Pouting face and the '_Puppy-dog Eyes_._'_ "You do know that some of Lelouch's siblings are here, right? What do you intend to do if you embarrass Lelouch in front of the royal court, or worse: embarrass Ashford, Milly's name?"

Rivalz stopped struggling with the girl when he heard the word 'Milly.' Who would have thought that the Ms. Fenette had such leverage over the American?

Quire humorous, indeed, I say.

"As I was saying:" The valet said, apparently recovering from the rude outburst made by the Student council representative. "That is all for the _majority's_ introductions. Our host will be joining us later in the evening." He approached a servant who entered from an adjoining door that led to the main hallway, and took a letter from him. The valet moved to return to the podium, but was approached by Gilbert Guilford, one of Cornelia's personal knights, known as the '_Vanguard Lancer'_ by his peers in the military. Guilford handed him a second letter, and made his way out. Looking at the, newly given, letter, the valet, once again, became the center of attention.

"I have here two letters: One given by a guest who could not be with us tonight, and one from our benevolent host." The valet announced.

I could feel the curiosity emanating from the crowd bellow, like a foul smell that rose from something unpleasant.

…

That was a bad analogy, wasn't it?

Anyway:

"The first letter is from princess Euphemia li Britannia, who could not be with us tonight." He said as he began reading the letter:

" 'Dearest Brother, I would like to apologize for my inability to come to the party you have organized, especially since it is so rare for the 'Black Prince' to organize such social gatherings himself.

" 'there have been certain complications back here in Pendragon, and Father and Empress Marianne have requested for my input on a current matter at hand. Do not worry about me, as, if the matter was too much of a responsibility, You or Brother Schneizel would have already been called home, and besides, Neither she, nor Father, wanted to bother you, especially after you went through the trouble of planning everything.' " the valet read out,

~TtT~

As the valet continues to read, let us turn our attention to one of the couples present:

"Wow," Milly commented. "I didn't know that Lelouch was sometimes called to supply political input for Emperor Charles."

Clovis turned to his date. "There mare many things about Little Lulu that are not open to the public. The boy just has _far_ too many secrets." He was going to continue talking, but he heard Milly giggle to herself; thus, distracting the said prince. "What?"

Milly took several seconds to compose herself. After finally getting over her light giggling fit, which wasn't really that boisterous, she spoke: "You said '_Little Lulu_', Clovis."

"Is that all, Milly?" Clovis smiled. "It was Lelouch's old nickname, remember?"

"Of course I remember," Milly answered, almost immediately. "It used to mach him so well; I mean he was such a happy person-go-lucky person when I still lived in Pendragon."

Clovis nodded. "Although, I don't think the name 'Little Lulu' suites him anymore, his personality has changed far too drastically for that."

"Indeed." Milly nodded, her perky personality all but gone. She was just so regal, to such a point, where she did not seem like Milly Ashford, the slave-driving president, at all. "He isn't our Little Lulu anymore," she turned to Clovis, her eyes shining with nostalgia. "He's already become '_Lelouch vi Britannia, the Black Prince_._'_"

Clovis just stared. He stared until he found the strength to break the girl from her nostalgia, but, even then, all he could say was:

"Milly…"

~TtT~

Returning to the valet who continued to read the letter:

" 'I do so regret not being able to come, but I certainly hope that the party goes smoothly. Her highness told me that you were throwing the party in honor of Catherine, who was scheduled to arrive this week. Really, I do wish that you would throw a party for me once, but, then again, Catherine always was you favorite.' "

I could clearly see, in my perch from above, Cornelia li Britannia performing the regal version of a face palm; which, actually, didn't appear too much like one, either.

" 'Again, I would like to apologize for my absence, and hope to make it up to you at the nearest opportunity.

" 'Your dear sister,

" 'Euphemia li Britannia.

" 'Post-Script: Big sister Cornelia said she would be there, and Father, along with Lady Marianne, sends you his regards as well' "

~TtT~

"Whew," Cornelia let out a held breath.

"What's wrong Cornelia?" Schneizel asked, obviously concerned for his companion's well-being.

"I thought for a second there Euphemia had written down 'Big-sis Corny'." She told her elder brother while remaining latched to his arm. "She really has that tendency to let her _'careless'_ personality of hers get the better of her."

From my place, I looked down at the letter. I could clearly make out the words: 'Bid-sis Corny' written on the post-script.

~TtT~

"Ah, Gino," Kallen tugged her date's arm, in a most forcefully manner. In fact, she almost pulled the giant of a man down to the floor with the amount of force she applied in her pull. "Do you know this Catherine person?"

"Hmm," Gino scratched the back of his head in thought. "Honestly, I really can't recall anyone in the royal family with the name 'Catherine.' Ok, I maybe know a few, but none of them interact with his majesty enough to gain his favor. You already know that-"

"Did you just call Lelouch '_his majesty'_?" Kallen, said, slightly surprised. Gino was always carefree, and tended to joke around a lot, regardless of who was there. "You never call Lelouch anything but 'Lelouch'."

Gino looked at her, and just gave her a sly smirk before saying: "I may be carefree everywhere else, Kallen, but, _here_ and _now_, I am a _Knight_ _of the_ _Round_, and I have to keep appearances, you know."

Kallen, unlike earlier, when she nearly pulled the man to the floor, decided to pull him all the way down to her level, bringing his face dangerously close to hers. The action was so swift and unexpected that it caused the Knight of Three to blush profusely.

"Who are you and, what have you done to Gino Weinberg?" She told him playfully, with a likewise playful smirk dancing across her lips."

"Oh? may I ask you the same question Miss Stadtfeld?" Gino's expression changed to one similar to that of his date. "Who are _you_, and what have _you_ done to my date?"

"Oh?" Kallen said, maintaining her playful tone as she spoke. "She just needed to keep her appearance as well, since she is the scion of a Britannian family of high nobility, is all."

Gino decided to take the teasing to a new level, and started to tickle Kallen, and Kallen, not one to let herself loose, in anything, tickled the knight in return.

It seems they forgot to keep themselves in check, so much for hypocrisy. Ah, well.

Kallen giggled slightly as they continued their antics. They continued to play around, disregarding the image their status was supposed to maintain until they heard the valet speak again:

~TtT~

"The second letter is from our host, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia." The valet said, his voice echoing through the large room.

At least he had the sense to use a microphone in all this.

" 'A good evening to you, friends, guests, siblings.' " The letter began.

" 'I thank you all for coming tonight, but I regretfully say that I will not be able to be among you at the start of this gathering.

" 'But due to certain circumstances, ones that needed my _personal_ attention, I had to take majority of the day to tend to such things, and, thus, I had been too busy to prepare myself for this party.

" 'But, regardless of everything else, I promise to all of you, my guests, that I will be present before the clock strikes the hour of ten.

" 'I bid thee a good evening,

" 'Lelouch vi Britannia, The Black Prince.' "

~TtT~

I looked around the hall, trying to gauge the crowd's reaction to the news. But as I was looking to the balconies in the second floor, I could see someone leave his place, and exit through the door when the letter was concluded…

… Odd

~TtT~

"President!" Shirley Fenette called. She need not worry about being rude, especially since her call was more of a, only slightly, louder version of her normal speaking volume, and since majority of the people around them were talking amongst themselves, nobody noticed her call anyway.

Well, at least other than me, that is.

"Shirley!" Milly returned, practically pouncing on her council secretary. "How are you?!" She hugged her friend to her chest, smothering the latter.

"She's fine, president." Milly looked in the direction Shirley came from, and found Rivalz following the latter. "But could you please let go. She's not able to breath!" Rivalz said, with his usual flare.

Milly looked down and found Shirley flailing her arms, trying to get out of the face lock against the noble's chest chest.

What a strange way to take a life. I didn't know breasts could do that.

Did I just write that?

"AH! Sorry Shirley." Milly said, quickly letting go of her friend's face.

Shirley took some time to catch her breath, Rivalz lightly patting her on the back. "President," she pouted. "Why did you do that!? I could have fainted from lack of air!" the speaker's face was slightly flushed due to the lack of oxygen.

Or maybe, it was something else?

"Never mind that," Milly waved off. "Let's look for Lelouch." It appeared that the perky personality has made its grand return. "Aren't you interested in finding his room?"

Shirley turned cherry red. "I… well…" Rivalz wrapped an arm around her shoulder to show some support.

"Yeah!" he said while raising his free hand in the air as a fist. Shirley looked to her date, and grew a confident smile.

She raised her hand in a similar manner and cheered: "Yeah!"

"And besides," A voice interjected. The three students looked around them and around Gino and Kallen, side by side, walking toward them, "I wouldn't mind finding out who this _Catherine _person that the letter mentioned is." Kallen finished when the said pair was among the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But where do we start?" Shirley pointed out after several minutes of thinking in the noisy crowd.

Milly tapped her chin, her mind contemplating deep thoughts.

"Milly," Clovis interjected, popping his head into the scene. "Did it ever occur to you to just ask Nunnally? She _does_ live here as well, you know."

The student council leaders kept silent, letting the words sink into their system before…

"Thank you Clovis!" Milly screamed, latching onto the prince's neck, and placing kisses all over his face.

Talk about over-reacting.

"Calm down, Milly." Clovis chided, he never was the type of person to get mad easily. "I merely stated the obvious, now why don't you look for Nunnally and sir Kururugi; they should be here somewhere…" Clovis took the opportunity to look around the ballroom, as did the others. After several minutes of craning their necks, they managed to find the elusive couple; although, I don't think they were really trying evading anyone at all.

"There they are!" Rivalz exclaimed. "They're hanging out with Anya and Sir Jeremiah!" The group made their way to the two couples as Gino approached Clovis, and made to bow.

"Gino," Clovis said politely. "There is no need to bow to me. You are with your date, no?" he put a hand on Gino's shoulder. "Enjoy the night with her, you deserve it." Gino nodded, and followed the rest of the student council, who were now halfway to the destination.

~TtT~

"Milly-san," Nunnally vi Britannia called when she saw the members of the student council approach her. She had just concluded her conversation with Jeremiah and Anya regarding their wedding plans. After which, the couple left as they received a call from some inconspicuous individual.

It appeared to me, that they were not yet ready to confront the students regarding their engagement.

"How are you enjoying the party so far?" Nunnally finished as she let go of Suzaku's arm, and enclosed her hands around Milly's.

"It's all right Nunnally." Milly replied as the other members joined in. "Although, I would like to know where Anya escaped to." Milly looked around, trying to spot traces of the couple in the crowd, no doubt.

Nunnally just giggled dumbly. "It seems that they don't want to do any explaining as of the moment." She looked to the others who were, either, listening attentively, eyeing a certain person, or looking around the room. "But I am curious: Why are you all congregating here, and not enjoying yourselves?" Nunnally, apparently, did her best to make it sound as polite as possible, since such a question would, undeniably, come out rude.

No, I will not comment, saying the words: '_How_ _Rude_.'

"About that…" Shirley said, seemingly blushing at the thought of seeing Lelouch's room.

"We wanted to know if you could tell us where Lelouch's room is. We would like to eavesdrop- I mean: see how it looks." Rivalz interjected when he felt that Shirley would be incapable of finishing the statement.

Now _that_ was rude.

~TtT~

Half an hour following the rude statement, we find the governing members of Ashford Academy's Student Council moving around the third floor, and peeking through certain doors.

Nunnally, apparently, was in the mood for some slight mischief. One would never really expect her to be capable of such, especially since she had such a gentle disposition.

But despite this, all she told her friends when they inquired on the location of his room was the statement:

"I'm not going to tell you, you will have to find it yourselves." The members groaned as they remembered what she said next:

"I will, however, give you all a little clue: Brother's room is on the third and fourth floors."

Yes, that's right; she said third _and_ fourth floors.

As they went on their way, Nunnally called to them one last time:

"Oh, and if I find out that you asked anyone where Oni-sama's room is, I will have you kicked out of the house, and banned from entry to any Imperial residence for a year." Nunnally vi Britannia performed a dazzling smile afterwards, causing some of the nobles to melt into puddles of mush at the sight.

Returning to our friends in the student council:

Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Kallen, Gino, they seemed to have been the only ones interested as the others declined, making use of the following alibis:

"I would rather not get into _any_ trouble with Lelouch right now. My dad will kill me, literally." Suzaku claimed.

"I'm scared; I don't know much about this place." Nina told them timidly. I could have sworn to have heard Lloyd laugh his head off when the group was out of earshot.

Anyway:

"How does Nunnally expect us to find her brother's room when this place is so friggin' huge!?" Rivalz exclaimed, blatantly disregarding his manners as they walked through _another_ empty hallway. The mansion just had _far_ more bedrooms then it would ever use.

I would have to agree with Rivalz on his statement. The building itself was, at least, eight to nine times the size of the Ashford Academy Student Council clubhouse. It could rival the Imperial Palace in Pendragon in terms of size.

Simply put: The place was _big_.

"Now, now Rivalz," Milly told, keeping up her happy personality despite the frustration. "Don't be like that. We could always utilize other means." She ended as they entered a, relatively dark, room.

It wasn't clear, but Milly could be seen fiddling with something in the dark.

The Evil woman was plotting something, I just know it.

"But how, president? Nunnally said we couldn't ask anyone for directions." Shirley pointed out.

Milly turned around, a microphone in her hand.

Rivalz said: "huh?"

Shirley tilted her head to the side.

Kallen raised her eyebrows.

Gino paled,

He paled to death.

"Nunnally told us not to ask for directions," Milly caressed the microphone in her hands. "She never said anything about abusing of power as president of the student council." Milly said in a cute voice, loosing her most angelic smile of the evening.

Ohohohoho, looks like the night is only going to gett more interesting.

* * *

Ah, finally, it's done.

OK so I would like to ask for your opinion:

How's my writing style in this chapter?

How's the plot?

What do you think Milly is going to do?

Anyway, I hope you liked it

Sincerely,

**Toph the Trickster,**

The Author


End file.
